New Frontier
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Sequel to Dimensions Crossed...this one was a request from ChrisWilliams, who was nice enough to review the fic and asked for this- Thanks, here's what you asked for!
1. The Calm Before The Storm

**New Frontier- a 'Legend Of Spyro' fic**

Disc.: I do _not_ own this game series, if I did then Cynder and Spyro would already have kids and Spyro would be a Guardian in place of Ignitus so back off with your burning hatred!

A/N: Well, Dimensions Crossed is finished- I was thinking maybe I'd start the next chapter of Luna's story, if I get enough reviews then maybe I'll make it a crossover fic. Anyway, this one will take place about a month after the end of the previous fic and dip back into the Thundercats universe but not for very long…just long enough for Luna and Noctis to check on things with her other child Tygra. So, here's the first chapter of New Frontier- enjoy!

**Ch.1- The Calm Before the Storm**

The flight back to Finndor was rather bumpy but somehow the two dragons had made it back safely. Luna stretched her wings as soon as she landed, the people of Finndor were very happy to have their Queen back safe. They were puzzled when another dragon stepped through the portal and stood there looking at them confusedly, but he did his best not to upset them.

"Everyone, this is Noctis. He has come from my home world of Avalar to help me uphold the safety of everyone here, so please treat him as you've treated me."

Tygra was the first to walk up to Noctis and extend his hand in a gesture of a handshake, a sign that he was willing to take his mother's word for it and at least welcome this dragon.

"Welcome to Finndor, Noctis. I am Tygra, Luna's son and it's an honor to meet you."

Noctis, to his credit, smiled gently as he took Tygra's hand in his and shook it gently.

"Thank you for the wonderful greeting as well as your extension of friendship, I am Noctis and I promise that I will do my best to help your mother protect everyone in the city."

With introductions out of the way, Noctis set to helping with repairs where they were needed to prove his trust to the people of the floating city while Luna decided to tell her son of the mission as well as the news of his little brother.

"Mom, I know that none here spoke up about it but I have to ask you- where is Lion-O?"

Luna just smiled at her son, it wouldn't be easy to say but she tried her best to do so.

"Lion-O was saved from death's door by Dante, and your brother has decided to stay with him as his mate. I had a feeling that the two of them were destined to be together, but you could call that a mother's instinct."

Tygra felt his heart drop somewhat at hearing that his baby brother was never coming back, but at the same time he was happy that Lion-O had found a mate.

"Well mom, I'm just glad that he's happy with that man. I trust your judgment, as usual."

Luna smiled at Tygra before she hugged him, yes this was where she belonged…in the floating city with her child, far from the world that did her more harm than good.

(4 years later)

Luna just sighed as she signed more documents, lately it seemed that all she did was paperwork. Tygra had by this point become a counselor and helped make some of the more diplomatic decisions concerning the city's wellbeing, while Noctis had been appointed head of the Flight Guard- he helped the Thunderans build flying machines that they used to protect the city from the sky. As she finished up the last of the papers, the Chronicler chose this moment to make an appearance, his face being displayed in the Visions Glass (it's like the Visions Pool in the game but the energy is channeled through a mirror instead). Luna sighed as she got up from her desk and walked over to the Visions Glass, a smile gracing her features.

'_Hello, my Queen. You seem to be doing rather well these days, how are you and Tygra faring?'_

"We're faring just fine, thank you for asking. It's been 4 years since we last spoke, hasn't it? For what reason are you calling this time, Chronicler?"

'_Nothing truly alarming or catastrophic, I assure you. It's just the Divinity of 12 wish for you to come back to Avalar, they believe that their Queen should be back in her rightful homeland and watching over its safety.'_

"Well normally I'd say that things are going just fine without me being there, but there's something that you're not mentioning to me isn't there? Tell me, I deserve to know."

Luna watched as the Chronicler closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, a sigh escaping his nose and worry was shimmering brightly in his aged eyes as he looked at Luna seriously for the first time since the mission to Thundera.

'_Yes, it seems that your years have made you ever wiser My Lady. The Divinity of 12 has also told me that in addition to there being a Queen, there must also be a King to stabilize the rule over Avalar.'_

"Wait, are you saying that-"

'_Yes, Luna…you must find a mate and get married, even if it's only to dismiss their concerns for Avalar's future. I'm sorry, I know that you would never even consider something like this…I also understand if you don't wish to find a mate-"_

"No…it's fine, but that means that I will have to appoint my son to take over since I will no longer be here to rule over Finndor. Tygra's always telling me that he's more than ready to be a leader, well now may be his only chance to do so."

'_Luna, are you really alright with having a mate? I mean, you've never really shown any sort of hints that you're ready to settle down…'_

Luna just smiled at the Chronicler, he probably had an idea as to who she had in mind for a mate- that dragon could predict how the world would end if he chose to.

"Yes, I am really sure. It seems my old age has made me soft, I never would have considered such a thing hundreds of years ago but now I feel as if it's time to let someone into my heart after so long."

The Chronicler just smiled back, it seemed that Luna had finally let herself be healed to the point where love had found its way into her heart and nested there.

'_That's wonderful to hear, so who's the lucky dragon? Although I could probably guess, still I'd like to hear it from you my dear.'_

"The dragon that I've chosen…is Noctis, he showed me during the mission to Bellevue City that even I am deserving of love and happiness. Make the announcement to the 12 that we shall be returning to Avalar to be wed, I just need to take care of a few things first."

'_Of course, Luna. And I am very happy for you, I know your parents would be too if they were still among us.'_

"Thank you, Chronicler. We shall see you soon."

The image then faded as the water from the Vision's Glass fell into the deep basin dish below the mirror frame. Luna turned away and signaled for Noctis to come to her office right away, not having to wait long as he knocked on the door while Luna settled in behind her desk.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me, Luna?"

"Yes, Noctis. I need you to bring Tygra here, I must speak with the both of you about a rather pressing matter."

"Alright, I'll bring him here right away."

Noctis then left Luna sitting there, a smile on his face as he wondered what she had to talk to them about. He then brought his tail around to look at it when he was sure she wouldn't be able to peek over his shoulder and see what he was hiding from her, the flower opening to reveal a gold ring with emeralds lining the band and an amber topaz gem sitting in the middle. There was engraving on the inside of the ring, it was in the ancient dragonic language.

It said '_Unicum et__cor__meum__aeternum__habeam__.__'_

Noctis was certain that she'd love it, he was going to ask her for her hand when he had a chance. First things first, he had to find Tygra and bring him back to Luna's office as the flower closed up again to hide his treasure from prying eyes. He kept walking until he found Tygra dismissing some guards, after they'd left he walked up to the Thunderan prince.

"Tygra, I see you've taken to bossing the guards around."

"Yeah, I guess I have. Why are you here Noctis, did my mom need something?"

"Yeah, actually. She needs us both for something important, she wouldn't say what specifically but I get the feeling that we'll find out when we get back to her. Also…"

"What, Noctis?"

"I…I was going to ask for your mother's hand, and I'd like your blessings for such a decision."

Tygra had been wondering when the hell he'd get around to asking her, he knew that Noctis was in love with his mother- he saw how the forest dragon would gaze at his mother when she wasn't looking at him, it was obvious that he loved her very much.

"Well Noctis, I had always wondered who would be the one to ask my mom to marry them…I'm glad that it's you, please treat her like the goddess she is to me. I know you'll make her happy, take care of her- you definitely have my blessing as well as my brother's, promise you'll never hurt her?"

"I swear that she will never have a day where she isn't happy. And thank you both, I'm so glad to have you guys' blessings, now let's get to your mother's office before she gets angry at us."

"Yeah, you're right about that!" the two laughed about Luna's getting angry over them being late but let it die down as soon as they were let into the office. Luna was looking at them both, the look on her face both serious yet gentle.

"Alright, now that you are both here we can get down to business. Tygra, I've been pondering on this for the last few months and it certainly wasn't an easy decision on my part to make. There were a lot of doubts in my mind and heart, but now I know that this choice is the best one overall. Tygra, I know that you're definitely old enough to be given more responsibility…therefor, I am stepping down and appointing you as ruler of Finndor. Take care of her, I know that she will prosper under your rule."

Tygra was shocked into silence, did his mother just say what he thought she had?

"Do you…really mean that? Is the city really mine?!"

Luna just laughed lightly, never once would she be surprised by her son's reactions to things he felt he must have misheard.

"Yes, I mean it Tygra- she really is yours, I trust you to look after her and everyone who lives here. I know you'll be an excellent ruler, but if ever you need my help or my input just ask alright?"

Tygra was ecstatic, finally he had the chance he'd been waiting for to show that he was really ready to rule over a city…but something still seemed off about this whole situation, it was almost as if there was something else behind what was really going on behind what his mother was telling them.

"Mother…there's something else that you're not letting us in on, because I know that there has to be another reason as to why you would just give me dominion over Finndor that easily. Tell us, don't we have the right to the whole story?"

Luna sighed as she got up from behind her desk and faced the window, she knew that Tygra would catch on somewhat to what was missing. After another few minutes of silence, she turned to them both and told them the rest of the reason why they were called here…she could feel her heart start breaking as she imagined how her son would take the news, knowing that his mother was going home and never coming back was something truly despairing. But, this needed to be done now or all of them would regret this forever, her eyes already shimmering with unshed tears as she looked at the young man she was proud to call her son and the dragon she loved with all her heart.

"Nothing escapes you, does it honey? You're right, there _is_ more to this decision than what I have just told you. Before I sent Noctis to bring you here, the Chronicler contacted me with a situation of my own that I must tend to immediately."

"Well, what did he say?"

"The Divinity of 12 has expressed concern for Avalar's wellbeing, they feel as though their Queen should return and restore proper balance and order to the ruling parties that govern the land."

"So, you're leaving? Both of you?"

"I am afraid so, they need me to rule the land and make sure that it stays safe from all harm."

Tygra had been prepared to hear the rest of the reason as to why he had been named ruler of the floating city, but he hadn't expected _this_. His mother was leaving him? The sadness of never having his mother here to watch the city with him ever again was crushing, it seemed as though fate enjoyed taking away everyone he ever cared about or loved…tears were already making their way down his face, this was the second time in his life that he had ever cried.

The first time being when his mother Aurelia had died bringing his brother into the world.

Luna got up and wrapped her son in a tight yet loving embrace, he needed her right now. She gently ran her paw down his back as she held him while reassuring him that they could still see each other.

"Now now, my brave King…you must be strong, not just for yourself but for all the people of Finndor. They will need you to be strong, for you are who they will look to for guidance and prosperity. Besides, you can use the Vision's Glass to speak with me at any time that you desire. I will always make time for you, my dearest child- because you are my proud and noble King with the heart of a tiger. So, dry those tears alright?"

Tygra just kept crying as his mother's words sank in. He knew that she had a point, so after a few more minutes he removed his face from her chest and wiped the water droplets from his eyes. He then looked at his mother and smiled at her, he would be sad it's true…but he also knew that deep in his heart that this was how things were meant to play out.

"Do you…promise that you will contact me from time to time?"

Luna used one of her paws to gently stroke her son's face, something she did to calm and chase away any of his doubts as she smiled at him.

"Yes, I promise."

"Well then, I hope you both make it home safely."

Both dragons nodded and not even a minute later, the Chronicler's image appeared in the Vision's Glass after the water had pooled together inside the frame.

'_Luna, Noctis, the portal is ready to bring you back to Avalar. Please, report to the Heaven Star Chamber immediately.'_

All three occupants in the room headed out and down the spiral staircase that was nearby.

(Heaven Star Chamber)

Upon reaching the center of the room, Tygra saw that the portal was already active as the image of a beautiful town was displayed on the thin and reflective surface. He guessed that this was Avalar, the town looked much older than all of Third Earth. He then looked at his mother and Noctis, a sad yet happy smile gracing his features as he hugged them both one last time and watched as they both disappeared through the open Gateway, the portal closing after both had gone through it.

Tygra let his heart grow heavy with sorrow, but also felt it fill with pride.

The two dragons he loved so much were happy, and even though he may never see either of them again Tygra knew that they would always be watching him for the rest of his days.

T.B.C.- Well, this one's done and the next one shall be completed soon! Up next, Noctis' proposal and the two dragons' wedding! Stick around to see how it plays out, until then see you around everyone!


	2. Unity

**New Frontier- a 'Legend Of Spyro' fic**

Disc.: I do _not_ own this game series, if I did then Cynder and Spyro would already have kids and Spyro would be a Guardian in place of Ignitus so back off with your burning hatred!

A/N: So, it's time for Chapter 2! I'm so glad I get to write this fic because it gives me a sense of fulfillment thanks to reviews after it's posted, so I won't keep you waiting- here we go!

**Ch.2- Unity**

The Chronicler watched the portal nervously, hoping that the passengers would make it through to Avalar safely. The last time a dragon used the portal, Noctis ended up in the world of Bellevue but that ended up working out well in the end. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something would happen very soon and decided to consult the Visions Pool later that night. For now, he just kept pacing worriedly around the room until the portal in front of him flashed white and a dragon flew into the room, he looked towards it to see Luna land safely in front of him followed by Noctis shortly afterwards before the portal closed, the crystals used to stabilize it losing their power and crumbling into dust.

"Luna, Noctis…welcome back, it's good to see you both safe once more."

"Thank you, Chronicler. I must admit, it is somewhat good to be back here in Avalar once again." Luna said after embracing the Chronicler happily and releasing him with a smile on her face.

"It's wonderful that you have finally realized that this is your home along with any other world you go to, so I shall inform the Divinity of 12 and the citizens of Avalar of your return along with your companion Your Highness."

Upon flashing him another smile, the Chronicler turned and left the room to carry out his task…which left Luna and Noctis alone in the room, this gave the forest dragon a chance to initiate his own task and looked at Luna with a somewhat devious smirk on his face.

"Noctis, what's with that smile? Is there something that you have to say to me, or are you just trying to break the awkward silence of the room?"

"A little of both, my love. LunaRose, when I look at you I see so much strength and drive…but also great levels of pain that you've carried on your powerful wings for so many years, I no longer want you to carry them on your wings alone, mine shall also carry the pain so that you no longer have to be so strong by yourself…I guess what I'm asking is, LunaRose, Dragon Queen, Water Elder, and my truest love…"

Luna, on her part, was speechless. Noctis seemed so nervous that he was about to pass out right in front of her, but instead he brought his tail around for her to look at it, the flower opening up to reveal the most beautiful ring she'd ever laid eyes on. It was a simple yet elegant treasure, the band crafted of pure rose-gold with a sizeable amber topaz gemstone in the middle with 2 emeralds and 2 diamonds, one of each gem on each side. The craftsmanship of the ring was absolutely astounding, but what Noctis asked next nearly made her cry.

"Will you make me the happiest forest dragon in the whole of Avalar, and marry me? Will you also become my mate, and stay with me forever?"

"Noctis…yes, I will marry you! And yes, I shall be your mate, nothing would make me happier than to stand next to you for all eternity."

Noctis smiled so big that his face almost froze that way, his claws gently grasping the ring and attempting to place the ring on her finger but she stopped him. This had Noctis confused, so Luna decided to explain to him why she stopped him.

"Noctis, in water dragon culture if the receiving female is going to wear her mate's wedding ring then it must be place upon the horn in the middle of her forehead. So, please place the ring upon mine my dearest love."

"Of course, anything for you my love."

Noctis took the ring and placed it on her forehead horn, pleased when it fit perfectly and gently cupping his soon to be mate's face in his clawed hands.

"I guess all that's left now is to plan the wedding and kiss you right here in this room."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss me, my mate."

"Love to."

When the Chronicler walked back into the room, he just smiled at what he saw: Luna and Noctis sharing a passionate kiss, a wedding ring on her horn, and smiles on each of their faces. The only thing left to do was prepare their wedding.

Yes, they had finally found what both of them had been missing all this time…and nothing could ruin this moment for them.

T.B.C.- So, Noctis finally proposed and Luna said yes! Now, it's time to have their wedding and maybe some little dragon hatchlings running around? Read and review, please! Thank u!


	3. Eternal Love

**New Frontier- a 'Legend Of Spyro' fic**

Disc.: I do _not_ own this game series, if I did then Cynder and Spyro would already have kids and Spyro would be a Guardian in place of Ignitus so back off with your burning hatred!

A/N: So, I find myself in awe of just how much people out there love my stories and my writing…the reviews make me feel so happy and as a writer that is my greatest feeling of joy, knowing that people love my writing enough to tell me so. Anyway, it's time to start the next chapter of our two dragons' lives- marriage and a family! I already have names planned out for the kids and the number of them too, so read this chapter to find out about Luna and Noctis' family!

**Ch.3- Eternal Love**

Luna stood inside her room nervously, today was the biggest day of her life- her wedding day. The Divine 12(1) had opted on going for a traditional water dragon marriage ceremony in honor of Luna's mother Sylpharia, and she had agreed to it because it was to remember her mother. Luna's grandfather was the only other dragon in the room, and he was helping her with the final preparations such as fixing her white and blue veil. Sitting right behind her forehead horn was a crescent moon made of pure gold(2), adorning it were live roses of different colors from pale yellow to white. Her two stag-like horns poked out from underneath the flowers and the veil itself had holes in it big enough to slip over them without tearing in half.

The veil was made of pure white and blue-green silk, with intricate and detailed swirl patterns that ran the length of the entire veil. It also split in two, the top part layering over the bottom and went down to her shoulders, stopping just above the wing joints. Around her neck was a traditional water dragon wedding collar, which was made of gold with crushed aquamarine gems and broke up the endless gold expanse of the elegant jewelry. Right in the middle of the collar was a vivid blue rose, it tied the whole elegance of the wedding attire together perfectly.

On her hips was a train that stopped halfway down her tail and didn't touch the ground, even when her tail was at rest. It also had the same design as the veil and the whole outfit made Luna look like an Empress ready to address her subjects, Icyria smiling happily at his granddaughter. She was finally ready to begin the next stage of her life, and share it with the love of her life.

"Luna, is everything alright dear?"

"Grandfather…I, I don't know if I can do this! I'm so scared and nervous, what if I don't have the strength to walk down that altar and see him?!"

"Now now, everything will be alright dear. I know you can do this, your mother did when she married your father- despite all the disbelieving stares she received when she and Telna got married."

"But that's because father was of a different species! Noctis is a dragon, and me? I'm just a Draeos(3), a half-breed, who's unfitting to be Queen- let alone have someone as wonderful as him."

"Luna, look at me…" Icyria said as he lovingly held his granddaughter's face steady and focused on his, his deep garnet(4) eyes reflecting reassurance that everything would indeed work out in the end.

"You love him, don't you dear?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then that alone should be reason enough to face this challenge, after all you're not just getting married…you're marrying the love of your life, the other half of who you are, the one who loves and accepts all of you for who you are and still loves you wholly. Shouldn't you feel the same, for I'm absolutely certain that he feels this way about you."

Luna closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling a shuddering breath and exhaling it steadily after a few seconds. Her grandfather was right, she was marrying the love of her life…and it wasn't fair to him for her to doubt their love in any way. She opened her eyes again, newfound strength brimming in their depths as she smiled lovingly at her grandfather.

"You're right, grandfather. I'm sorry for doubting our love, besides…I'm sure he's just as nervous as I am, if not even more so. Now, let's go out there and complete this ceremony."

"Yes, my dear granddaughter. Let's go and watch you get married, just like your mother did years ago."

(At the altar)

Noctis stood at the altar nervously, his wings twitching in anticipation. Very soon, his bride would come walking down the aisle and stand in front of him. He could only imagine how beautiful she would look, and once again fiddled with the silver(5) collar that his father Velgrande had given to him for this special day.

Noctis stood patiently, and after an eternity Luna stepped through the doors followed by her grandfather Icyria, who had begun to walk her down the aisle to the altar(6), a smile on both of their faces. He knew that Luna would be beautiful but he never imagined that she'd be _gorgeous_, the white and blue matching her skin perfectly along with the gold she was wearing. After she was almost to the altar, Icyria walked over and sat next to his mate Jacoura to watch their granddaughter get married.

The two dragons stood side by side while the dragon priest WolfWood took his place at the top of the steps to begin the wedding speech.

"Dearly beloved residents of Avalar, friends, family of both the bride and groom…young and old, royal and non royal, we are gathered under the warming light of Illuminus to celebrate and complete the union of LunaRose the Dragon Queen and Noctis of the Forests of Thrassos. As many can plainly see, their love is comparable to the Celestial Guardians- strong, durable, and unbreakable. Now then, LunaRose, do you take Noctis to be your husband and mate? To stand by his side through war and peace, day and night, to raise any hatchlings with him for all of eternity?"

Luna turned to Noctis and smiled at him before giving her answer.

"I do."

"And do you Noctis take LunaRose as you wife and mate? To keep her happy and from being alone through war and peace? To sire any hatchlings with her and only her for as long as time shall stand?"

"I do."

"Very well then, Luna…will you place the ring you carry upon Noctis' nose horn as a symbol of your eternal devotion?"

Luna nodded and pulled the ring off of the end of her tail, it was a simple silver ring with an emerald on the front and a clear blue sapphire on the back, a smile forming on her face as she fitted the band onto Noctis' horn and looking pleased when it fit perfectly without moving an inch in any direction.

"Alright, by the power vested in me and by the blessings of the Celestials Illuminus and Cosmos, I now pronounce you husband and wife as well as a mated pair. Noctis, you may now kiss the bride."

"Come here, you." Noctis said playfully before kissing Luna on the steps of the altar, neither hesitating in the slightest as the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. As the two dragons stepped down the altar, there was a massive lake in front of them. Noctis looked confused, so Luna explained it to her husband.

"Noctis, from here we shed our wedding attire and swim across the lake. Upon reaching the shore, we must take flight and go to our shared home where we will complete the bonding ceremony."

Noctis nodded as they took off the collars and Luna removed her veil, the newly married dragons swimming side by side with their tails wrapped together(7). The swim was fairly long, but they finally made it to the other side and from there took off on the warm breeze to Luna's temple house on the outskirts of the Time Dragons' Temple.

Luna led her husband to the lake near their home, the married dragons taking to the sky and holding each other close. Luna felt her husbands' obvious erection press against her entrance, her legs opening enough for him to enter her in one swift thrust, her entrance already sufficiently slickened from the water of their earlier dip in the lake before they arrived here.

Noctis couldn't believe how tight and warm his wife was, his thrusting becoming frantic and almost primal as the two dragons mated in mid air…the sounds of pleasure filled moans and grunts filling the sky for the next few hours, upon feeling that Luna was filled to the brim with his seed the dragons split apart quickly to reduce the pain felt from pulling out and landed on the ground.

Feeling too tired to speak, the newly mated dragons went inside and collapsed on their bed together, Noctis setting his feathered wings on himself and his wife. They soon fell asleep like this, dreams of their lives together filling their minds and bringing them peace.

T.B.C.- Woah, that was quite a lot for me to write…sorry if the lemon between them was kinda weird and short but I don't really know how dragons actually would mate, perhaps they would mate like eagles do, in mid air before parting ways. Now then, time for more explanations!

1.- This is just a shortened version of 'The Divinity of 12', it gets tiring having to type that out so much.

2.- In dragon marriage ceremonies, females wear gold because for them gold is the more feminine metal and therefore I think it suits them better.

3.- This is the term used to describe dragons that are born from mixed blood, it's essentially the Avalar term for half-breed of half-blooded.

4.- I never actually drew any pictures of Icyria with his eyes open, so I think a dark garnet would suit him very well in regards to eye color…maybe I'll post a pic of him with his eyes open, hope it turns out well!

5.- In dragon marriage ceremonies, the male dragons wear silver because it's considered more masculine than gold.

6.- Since Luna's father Telna has long since passed away, he can't technically walk her down the aisle and give her away like fathers do to their daughters in real life at their weddings so her grandfather had that honor in place of Luna's dad.

7.- For animals, this is a sign of love and affection. It also shows ownership to other potential candidates for mating rites, almost like their saying 'he/she belongs to me, touch them and you will regret being born'.

Anyway, hope that clears thing up for everyone! See you around to welcome Luna and Noctis' family into the world of Avalar, bye for now!


	4. Chaos

**New Frontier- a 'Legend Of Spyro' fic**

Disc.: I do _not_ own this game series, if I did then Cynder and Spyro would already have kids and Spyro would be a Guardian in place of Ignitus so back off with your burning hatred!

A/N: Hey, I'm back with the next chapter of this fic! I recently pulled up the reviews for Dimensions Crossed and wow! 8 reviews, all from one person…ChrisWilliams, I am so glad you like this fic and thanks for your suggestion of what to do next with Luna and her family! I'll post this for you man, you deserve it for being so nice and reviewing my fic so much. I'm gonna go ahead with what you suggested although I'm not sure which title from that game series you want me to cross it over with because there are quite a few, after I post this chapter maybe you can specify which one you want crossed over with this fic? Alright, now then…another thing I never mentioned about Luna- even though she's half dragon, she's going to be Avalar's only live bearing dragoness…that means she will not lay eggs but instead she will give birth to live young like horses and other large mammals, so no more long author's note- enjoy!

**Ch.4- Chaos**

3 months.

That's how much time had passed since Luna and her mate Noctis had actually mated, and she still wasn't feeling any better. Lately, Luna had been eating more and flying much slower than she often would. When asked by her mate what was wrong, she played it off as her feeling unwell due to a stomach virus, but it seemed that could only work for so long before it starts not being believable anymore.

So, Luna woke up as the sun started to bathe the temple home that she and Noctis had been living in together. She smiled down at her mate before quietly slipping out through the back door and heading out to sit on the shore to watch the ocean. It always calmed her down whenever she felt troubled or lonely, but she didn't need to feel so distanced from everyone anymore…she had a wonderful mate to love her, and she in turn loved him just as much.

Feeling the familiar pang of hunger in her belly, Luna dove into the water and began gathering breakfast. She had already gone near the bottom when Noctis finally woke up and watched as she swam around catching fish. After roughly an hour, Luna resurfaced with at least 200 fat and tasty silver fish. Noctis smiled at his wife's hunting skills, it always impressed him how long she could hunt for the elusive and scaly fish under the surface of the water like that.

"Morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Morning to you as well, honey…and yes, I slept fine for a dragoness who's been feeling sick lately. Care to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure. But afterwards, we're going to go see Lamia. If any dragon can tell us what's ailing you, it's her. She is, after all, a water dragon like you…but she can see inside others with her abilities."

Luna turned to Noctis with a smile on her face and about 3 fish in her jaws, swallowing them after crunching their bones so they'd stop wiggling so much. She then kissed her mate on the cheek before resting her head on his neck in contentment, the morning light reflecting on the water's surface giving it a glittering blue glow.

"Alright, we'll go…if only to waylay your worries over something as simple as a stomach bug."

Noctis smiled back as he draped a wing over his Queen.

His wife.

His mate.

3 hours later found the two dragons inside of Lamia's home, her clawed hand delicately running over the Queen's stomach…which was by this point slightly rounded, almost like she'd recently put on weight. Then, upon rubbing over the bump Lamia felt something strange, it felt firm and stiff- and something inside the bump started squirming slightly, almost like it didn't want to be disturbed from its' position. Lamia smiled at the feeling, she knew exactly what was wrong with Luna…but wanted to ask her some questions about when this phenomenon had actually begun.

"Alright Luna, I think I know what's going on with you. But first, let me ask you some questions…when did you start feeling sick?"

"It was at least 3 months ago."

"Ok…what have you been feeling besides stomach pains?"

"Well, I've been feeling more hungry than I usually am…I also don't have the energy to fly as fast as I usually do, and my stomach only feels better when I swim."

"I see. Well, the bump you have is a clear sign of your current dilemma but it's one to be celebrated."

"And just why is that, Lamia?" Noctis asked concernedly, if something was wrong with his mate then shouldn't they be worried instead of happy?

"Because Noctis, your lovely mate here is pregnant…with triplets."

Both dragons were shocked into silence at what they'd been told. Luna was pregnant? And there were three inside of her?!

Three eggs?!

"I know you're both shocked at the sudden realization of becoming a family of 5, but there's something that Luna needs to be told before I let you leave. Luna, it's about your bloodline…since your father was a stag and not a dragon, that means that your circumstances for bringing hatchlings into the world are different from other female dragons. Since you're only half dragon, you will not lay eggs like other dragons but instead you are what's called a live bearer…which means that you will give birth to live young, and it just so happens that this couldn't have happened at a better time for you."

Neither dragon could speak, instead they settled on nodding as Lamia continued from where she'd left off.

"Since Luna is a water dragon, that means that normally she wouldn't be fertile for at least another 200 years and couldn't get pregnant…but because she's also a nature dragon, they become fertile at around 1,800 years of age- at least 300 to 400 years earlier than other elemental dragon species, so for you two this is better for you both. So, I will tell you this Luna- eat a high protein diet and don't fly great distances for too long…you don't want the babies to become underdeveloped and die. Also, when you reach your 6th month come back and see me and I will be able to tell you what the genders of your children will be alright? For now, both of you head home and get some rest."

Noctis and Luna nodded and left the house of Avalar's resident medical dragoness to go back to their shared home. Upon reaching the house, Luna broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably while her mate held her close and stroked her back soothingly.

"Luna, what's wrong dear? Aren't you happy to be a mother, because I'm absolutely ecstatic to be a parent."

"Noctis…I am happy, but I'm also scared- hell, I'm downright petrified! This is my first time being a mother, and I'm scared for our children growing inside me…I just don't want them to suffer like I did growing up, constantly being ignored and shunned for being different, or even being hated because of the circumstances of their birth. I couldn't live with myself if that happened to them like it did to me!"

"Luna…listen, my love. I will be there with you every step of the way in raising our young, I'll protect them from the world if I have to, they'll never be left unloved at all growing up. So please, stop crying these tears of lament and worry. Let's just pray to the Celestials for a safe delivery of our children, the children that you and I created…together."

Luna sighed into her mate's embrace, offering up a silent plea to the Celestials for protection of her young and reassurance that her husband wasn't wrong about what he said.

'_Illuminus, Cosmos…please, give me the strength to protect my children from harm and persecution, help me through these trying times and help my children too.'_

She hoped her prayers would be answered as the two expecting dragon parents shared an embrace that lasted all through the day and even through the night in their shared home where nothing could interrupt their happy dreams.

(Time skip- 3 months)

Luna had reached her 6th month of pregnancy, her baby bump becoming bigger and much more noticeable as she and Noctis found themselves once more in the home of Lamia. She used the water energy pooled into her hands to feel for the energies of the three babies inside the expecting Queen, pleased when they responded eagerly to her touch. She felt two dominant energies and one submissive energy signature, which denoted the genders of the babies right away as well as their elements. Lamia was shocked when one of them was an element that they'd thought would never return to this world since the death of Aeros.

"Luna, Noctis…I am pleased to report that all three babies are doing just fine, they're all healthy as can be. You will have 2 boys and 1 girl, one is an ice dragon, one is a water dragon, and the last one…is a wind dragon, congratulations to the both of you. In 4 months, you will go into labor and give birth, Luna. Noctis will have to leave you to this on your own, as first time mothers tend to be extremely overprotective of their young. Until that moment comes, stick to the diet I've recommended to you so you can have healthy offspring."

The two dragons nodded happily and left Lamia's home, the next four months couldn't get here fast enough and they headed home to cuddle for the rest of the day.

(Time skip- 4 months later, night)

Luna and her husband were both asleep, the sounds of their deep yet steady breathing the only ones that could be heard in the silence of the rather large temple house. Luna suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through her lower back, the pain rousing her from sleep so she decided to get up and head outside for some fresh air. Upon reaching the ground outside their house, Luna's eyes took on a knowing look as she felt her water break and soften the ground from the moisture, she then spread her wings and took off into the night sky. She had an idea as to what could have caused her to react like that, and the next thing she knew Luna was standing in the middle of a huge grassy field in the heart of a forest. She started pacing around and put up a barrier to keep other dragons from intruding upon what she was doing, a loud roar breaking the silence of the quiet forest and this could only mean one thing.

Luna was going into labor, and she was doing it alone.

When Noctis heard the loud ear piercing roar, it jolted him out of his slumber as he saw a glow from the Visions Pool in the back room of the house. He immediately headed towards it and found the Chronicler looking at him worriedly.

'_Noctis, you need to get over here to the Samsara Temple right away- it's about Luna!'_

"Why, what's wrong with her?!"

'_Just get over here, now!'_

"Alright, I'm on my way!"

The conversation ended there and Noctis sprinted out of the house, taking off towards the temple as soon as his wings were unfurled. He made it there in record time, the Chronicler standing outside and greeting him before relaying to him the information of what was happening with Luna.

"Noctis, it's good to see you here."

"What's wrong with Luna? I woke up when I heard a loud roar, but she wasn't in the house with me!"

"That roar was hers, she's gone into labor. We absolutely cannot enter the barrier she's set up, she'll see you as a threat to her offspring- even though you are the father of those children. If anyone comes near her or her children, she'll go ballistic and attack whoever comes towards her…friend or enemy. For now, all we can do is go to the barrier and wait until she lets someone inside."

The dragons nodded and took off for the barrier, which was set up in the heart of the Forest of Thrassos.

(18 hours later)

Luna stared down at her three children, the babies that she'd given up 18 hours for in order to bring them into the world. She reached down and licked them clean of the fluid that coated them so they'd sleep easier before settling down next to them and falling into a deep slumber, her ears on constant alert for any trespassers.

(3 days later)

Noctis returned to the Thrassos Forest on the morning of the third day since the barrier had been established, his worry for his mate and children ever gnawing at him. However, something felt different this time. The Chronicler slowly walked over towards Noctis before stopping to stand beside him, a smile gracing his features as they both stared in the direction of the forest.

"Noctis, the barrier has been lowered and Luna has calmed down considerably. She will allow you to see your children now, go and greet your new family."

Upon hearing those reassuring words, Noctis took off towards the forest. He slowed his pace when he got within 20 feet of Luna and the children, he didn't want to scare them by tearing through the forest like a wild beast. Luna lifted her head when she heard the sounds of footsteps, her eyes opening and taking in the form of her mate. She smiled at him before ushering him over with a nod, a sign that he could see his babies.

She lifted her wing up to let him see his offspring, and he couldn't help but take in the sight.

Lying in a circle next to their mother were three of the most beautiful baby dragons he'd ever laid eyes on, the first one had dark maroon scales and silver markings all over his body. His horns were the same shape as Luna's and were the color of volcanic ash, feathered wings resting on his back that were the same color of his body but with silver tips, his tail ending in a flower like his father's.

The second child was a very pale blue-green with horns that curled downwards and curved back towards his face, forest green leaf markings adorning his entire body with a frill running down his spine to stop at the base of where his tail began. His wings were just like Luna's, but seemed a bit bulkier and more heavily armored.

The last was the most curious of the three, this child had silver-blue scales and was bare of any markings at all with a unicorn esque horn in the middle of the forehead. The horns looked exactly like Noctis' and were rose-gold in color, the hands and feet small like Luna's. The white dragoness smiled at her mate happily, speaking to him quietly so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping children.

"Noctis, meet your sons and daughter. The eldest (motions to the maroon colored baby) son is Alistair. The second son (points to blue-green baby) is Eibahn, and the last one…our sweet baby girl (motions toward last baby) Cadence."

Noctis felt himself tearing up at his new family, happiness flooding his entire being as he lay down next to them and nuzzled them lovingly. This is what could be described as the single greatest moment in Noctis' life, and the moment he'd been wanting to happen his entire life.

A loving mate, and three wonderful children. This is what Noctis had dreamed of since he was young, and now that dream had finally come true.

T.B.C.- Finally, this chapter is finished! Before I post the next one, I need to know which Sonic The Hedgehog world you want me to cross this one over with, ChrisWilliams. Drop me a review with your suggestion, please? Thank you!


	5. Worlds Collide

**New Frontier- a 'Legend Of Spyro' fic**

Disc.: I do _not_ own this game series, if I did then Cynder and Spyro would already have kids and Spyro would be a Guardian in place of Ignitus so back off with your burning hatred!

A/N: So, life seems to like keeping me blocked off from good ideas for the following chapters of all my fics…but I finally kicked my writers' block in its ungrateful ass and hereby bring you this chapter while my writers' block is tied up in my closet to await judgment. Now then, no more waiting, here's the chapter you've all been eagerly waiting for!

**Ch.5- Worlds Collide**

The morning sun had risen up to bathe Avalar in soft golden rays of light, a clear sign that the time for dreaming had ended and it was now time to greet the day. Many of the residents were going about their routines, including a certain recently extended family. Luna woke first, her first order of business being to secure breakfast for her family before heading off to perform her duties as Queen. She dove into the clear water with a net, after nearly an hour she resurfaced with the net full to bursting as the silver fish all squirmed to get back into the water and live another day.

"Noctis, kids, time to eat!" Luna said as she set the fish into a large dish deep enough to hold them all without any of them being able to jump out. After a few minutes of silent waiting, the other residents of the household emerged from their rooms to join Luna at the breakfast table.

Her mate of 6 years, Noctis, sat next to Luna at the head of the table. He smiled at his mate before giving her a good morning kiss, which in turn made the kids gag from the display their parents were sharing in front of them. The parents shot the kids a playful glare before Luna and Noctis looked at the three children they'd helped conceive nearly 7 years ago.

Sitting near Noctis was Alistair, the eldest of the triplets. He was covered in maroon scales with silver water markings all over his body. He had inherited his mother's doe-like ears and stag-like horns the color of freshly fallen volcanic ash, with his father's copper-amber eyes and a pure white flower on the end of his tail. He also had the thorn-like spikes running down his back that stopped halfway down his tail, and light tan belly scales with feathered wings that had silver tips.

Across from him and next to Luna sat Eibahn, the second son. His horns curved downward and ended up stopping near his face, his deep blue eyes shimmering with hunger as he stared at the fish his mother had caught early this morning. He had light emerald scales with dark grey belly scales and wings like his mother and every other dragon in Avalar, the leaf markings adorning his body were 3 full shades of green darker than his own body, a frill much like Luna's running down his back and stopping at the base of where his tail began and his spine ended.

The last of the triplets, Cadence, sat next to Alistair and was also eyeing the fish hungrily. She had silver-blue scales with jade green eyes, her horns looked exactly like Noctis' but were a pale rose-gold color instead of white or any other color like her siblings' horns. She had the same wings as Luna and a unicorn-esque horn in the middle of her forehead, her body being bare of any markings at all save for the wind glyph on her right shoulder and her paws looked like her mother's- small and cat like with retractable claws that she kept sharp every day. She had belly scales that looked like her father's, except they were pure white with the bottoms of each one being a light magenta like the flowers on Noctis' back and tail. After each dragon had taken their place at the table, they all offered up thanks to the Celestials for the feast set before them and then dug in to enjoy their food before they would each do their own tasks throughout the day.

Luna said goodbye to her husband and children before she went to Warfang to perform her duties as Dragon Queen, Noctis settling in nearby to keep watch over the kids. They were still really young, and therefore needed constant supervision at nearly all times of the day. As he watched them play together, the sound of wings fluttering nearby caught his attention. Turning around, he saw that Boltaro had come to greet him. Boltaro was one of the older Thunder dragons that lived in Warfang; he was also the head of the Avalar Knights that helped maintain peace throughout the land.

"Good morning, Noctis."

"The same to you, Boltaro. What brings you to our home this morning?"

"Well, I was coming to say congratulations to you and your wonderful mate on having a new family on behalf of the Avalar Knights."

"Wow, thank you so much! I'm sure that Luna would be happy to hear you say that about us and our children, being a first time parent can be difficult."

As their conversation carried on, the triplets snuck off to play in the woods while their dad was preoccupied with Boltaro. Alistair and Eibahn were busy playing hide and seek while Cadence slipped away to look for some flowers for her mom, but something else caught her gaze. She quietly and cautiously walked over to what had grabbed her attention, it was buried in the dirt so she couldn't quite see what it was. Extending her sharp claws, Cadence began digging until she had uncovered the object in the ground.

She was awestruck, it looked like a crystal but it was shaped differently than any crystal that she'd ever seen before. It was multi faceted for starters, something that the crystals often found in Avalar's mines weren't. Secondly, it was really short- it was also octagonal in shape near the top. However, what had Cadence staring at it so intently was not its' shape or its' unique features…what had her attention on it so deeply was the fact that it was a very dark blue, which was a color unheard of for any kind of gem or crystal found in Avalar.

As Cadence held the gem in her paws, it began glowing that same sapphire blue as the gem itself, her eyes widening in awe and wonder.

(In another dimension many light years away from Avalar)

Shadow had somehow managed to put some distance between himself and his pursuers, but he was starting to run out of energy from all the running away he'd been doing for the last few weeks. He knew what they were after, and Shadow would never let them take his treasure from him no matter what. He finally managed to find a place to hide after dodging them for the last few hours, he stopped and hid inside an abandoned building to catch his breath.

Shadow looked all around him before he pulled out his hidden treasure, a solid white Chaos Emerald. He smiled down at it, the last gift from his friend Rouge. She had managed to swipe it from the clutches of its captors before she gave it to Shadow and took off to who knew where, and he hadn't seen her since then.

He'd been so caught up in his memories that he almost failed to notice his pursuers had caught up to him again, but at the last minute he managed to escape their clutches and took off at supersonic speed. He looked at the Emerald in his hand, he knew there was only one way he could give his pursuers the slip but he hadn't used _that_ technique in such a long time that he thought he'd forgotten all about it and how many times it had saved the lives of those he cared about.

Shadow knew that he had to call upon it once more if he had any chance of getting away without letting them find him, so he concentrated all of his remaining power into the Emerald…which began glowing a bright white before he spoke the words he hadn't said in nearly 10 years.

"Chaos Control!"

T.B.C.- Wow, it's time to get into the world of Sonic The Hedgehog really soon- how will this affect Luna and her family? Read on to find out!


	6. Vanished

**New Frontier- a 'Legend Of Spyro' fic**

Disc.: I do _not_ own this game series, if I did then Cynder and Spyro would already have kids and Spyro would be a Guardian in place of Ignitus so back off with your burning hatred!

A/N: Wow, lots of views for this fic and for that I thank all of you. Things will pick up soon, but for now it's time for daddy Noctis to find out what happened to his daughter…but the bigger question is how will they tell Luna what happened to Cadence? Someone's gonna have to take responsibility, who it will be greatly depends on who I choose to have that happen to- for now, enjoy! Also, some action between Lion-O and Dante!

**Ch.6- Vanished**

Alistair was slowly sneaking up on his brother, as quietly as possible so he wouldn't get caught. He had just about pounced on him until a massive gust of wind hit him, knocking him back on his ass.

"Eibahn, what the hell?! If you're gonna practice your element, then do it when I'm further away!"

Eibahn looked back at his brother, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"Alistair, that wasn't me…I felt it too, the wind came from up ahead."

"Well, if it wasn't you, then…"

Both brothers looked at each other worriedly as they came to the same conclusion.

"(Both) Cadence!"

The brothers said nothing else, instead they headed towards where the massive gust of wind had blown at them. After a few minutes, they were standing in a clearing as they looked around for their sister.

"Alistair, did you find anything?"

"No…what about you?"

"Nah…wait, I see something over here."

"What?"

"There's something on the ground, it looks like claw marks…and a hole where something fairly big was sitting."

Alistair looked at what Eibahn was referring to, he sniffed the ground to see if he could track his sister's scent when he looked straight ahead into the forest, his eyes glowing pure white (A/N: If anyone's seen the first two episodes of MLPFiM Season 4 with the Tree of Harmony, it's the part of the episode[s] where Zacoura made Twilight drink the potion that allowed her to see into the past and figure out what happened with the Tree and the Chest in the Everfree Forest…try and imagine that happening to Alistair, hope this helps!).

Eibahn looked at his brother, for him this was nothing new…whenever Alistair came across something unusual, he would get these visions that told him what happened in that moment in time.

"Alistair, what do you see?"

"I see…dad talking to Boltaro, I don't know what exactly they're saying but I'm guessing it has something to do with him and mom."

"What else?"

"I see all three of us sneaking off to play while they're busy and not paying attention to us. You and I are playing hide and seek, Cadence slipped away while we were distracted…"

"Is that it?!"

"No, right now she's looking at the ground…there's something buried in front of her, and now she's digging it up. She's looking at it while it's in her hands, it's a…"

"What? What is it?!"

Alistair focused as much as he could on the object in Cadence's hands.

"Wait…it's a crystal, but it doesn't look like any kind of crystal from around here. It's much shorter, octagonal in shape, and it's multi-faceted…hold on, it's…"

"It's what!?"

"It's…glowing dark blue, Cadence is just holding it. She's being enveloped in that blue glow and then…she disappeared, along with that crystal."

Eibahn just stared at his brother, but his attention was taken from him when they heard the worried voice of their father Noctis as he came into the clearing.

"Boys, are you alright?"

Alistair lost the vision upon hearing his father's voice, he turned to look at the forest dragon along with his brother with worry and shame on his face.

"Yeah, we're fine dad."

"Oh good, I thought something had happened to you when I felt that gust of wind come flying through the trees. I'm glad that you're both alright, but…"

"But?"

"Where's your sister?!"

Eibahn had no way of telling his father what happened to Cadence, so Alistair stepped forward and explained what happened to their sister. After a few minutes, Noctis was shocked- and a little infuriated at both himself and his sons.

"So, let me get this straight…Cadence picked up a gem and she disappeared afterwards?"

"Yes."

"Moreover, Alistair…_you_ had a vision?!"

"Y-yeah…"

"Well, at least you told me what happened…now, the most important question is this: how are we gonna tell your mother when she gets home?"

"Tell me what when I get home?" all three male dragons turned when they heard the voice of the dragoness that was unmistakably Luna.

Noctis looked at his mate nervously while his sons couldn't look at her period.

"Boys, honey…where's Cadence?"

(In Bellevue City)

Dante stumbled through the door of his office/house, his coat sliding off his body and hitting the floor softly. His whole body was sore from the job he'd been on, apparently some demons had been kidnapping and raping young men and women in the next town over. The parents of a pair of siblings that had been victims had called him to take care of them, but when he finally found the plant/feline demons, what greeted him was a den of around 200 or so of the nasty beasts.

It took him roughly 3 hours to kill them all, and 3 days to get back home…including having to take care of some stragglers on the way back as well as get the missing kids home to their families, which really wore him down and left him drained of energy. At least he could breathe a sigh of relief knowing that he was home and his lovely mate was here to welcome him back.

Speaking of his mate, where was he? Usually, Lion-O was the first to greet him when he walked inside no matter how tired he was.

"Lion-O? I'm home, where are you?"

After a few minutes of silence, Lion-O came into the house from the backyard. He was carrying a basket that was holding some kind of fruit, but he smiled at seeing Dante looking at him from his position on the couch. Truth was, Lion-O had been worrying himself nearly into a coma when he hadn't heard from his lover in nearly 4 days. They'd been together for only 3 years, but it felt like much longer to the both of them.

Setting the basket down on the table nearby, the now 15 year old Thunderan Prince ran up to his older lover and kissed him full on the lips. Their tongues immediately went into a frenzy for dominance, which Lion-O let Dante have willingly, their kiss quickly becoming heated and passionate. The much too soon need for air came with a vengeance, both of them cursing their lungs for interrupting one hell of a soul shattering kiss.

"Welcome home, Dante. How was the mission?"

Dante smiled up at his lover, satisfied that he was sitting in his lap with the most dazzling grin on his own features. His hand went up to brush a stray strand of red hair out of his eyes and moved it to rest behind his ear, the hand also caressing his cheek softly before settling on his shoulder gently.

"Thanks for the absolutely wonderful welcome back, Lion-O. As for the mission, it was really exhausting but the thought of coming home to see you made me finish it up as quickly as possible. So, what exactly is in the basket you were carrying when you came in?"

Lion-O looked down at his lover, their eyes catching and holding each other's gazes before the Thunderan Prince removed himself from Dante's arms and brought the basket over to him so he could see what all was inside.

"While you were gone, we had a great harvest! The tomatoes we planted last year have yielded their highest turnout yet, but they can wait…I have a surprise for you that will take your mind off the mission."

Lion-O smirked at Dante before taking the man's wrist gently in his hand and leading him up the stairs to their shared bedroom. Ever since they'd gotten together, Dante had insisted that Lion-O move in with him so they wouldn't have to worry about their possible separate living conditions. So, on that note they moved into Dante's old family house. After a year of working together, they'd managed to make the house livable again.

The house was truly a work of beauty once it had been restored. The floors were covered with a highly ornate red carpet that spanned across the middle of the foyer and up the stairs, the carpeting being laid throughout the rest of the house with chandeliers hanging in the foyer and in the living room. There were multiple bookcases with books from just about every author imaginable, from Stephen King to Friedrich Nietzsche. The walls were a soft peach-cream with white marble ceilings and columns, doors were situated around the whole house with a rather large backyard that had been converted into a garden/pasture. The garden had many different plants, from flowers to fruits and vegetables, the pasture having 3 horses that belonged to both men…a Palamino mare named Desiree, a dark Chestnut stallion named Sparda, and a pure white Lipizzaner named Shadow Song.

All in all, the house was their dream home and right now Lion-O wanted to show Dante his 'surprise' so he lead his lover upstairs and into the more lavish master bedroom. The Prince opened the door while keeping his hands over Dante's eyes, a smile spreading across his face as a sweet smell hit both of their noses.

"Lion-O, what's that smell?"

"You'll see, now just follow me and keep your eyes closed until I say you can open them."

Dante rolled his eyes playfully, but you couldn't tell he had because his eyes were closed. After a few more minutes, Lion-O spoke to Dante with an edge of excitement to his voice.

"Alright Dante, you can open them now."

The Nephilim opened his eyes and took in the layout of their room: the bed had white sheets and a deep red comforter spread out neatly. On the nightstand was a pair of incense sticks that had been lit and were burning, the smell of jasmine and iris filtering throughout the room. There were coral pink rose petals scattered around the floor and on the bed, the lights dimmed to give off a more romantic vibe to the whole setup. Everything was perfect for them, and nothing could ruin the lovey dovey atmosphere around the room.

That is, until Dante heard chains rattling and his gaze immediately settled on his younger lover, his nose nearly gushing out blood as he took in what Lion-O was wearing. The Thunderan Prince was currently shirtless, his abs defined by perfectly reflected shadows that had settled on creamy pale skin and peach blossom fur that was short but soft like fine imported silk. Venturing his gaze further down, he saw that Lion-O was wearing skintight leather pants and boots with wedge heels, the fabric hugging his feminine hips in the most arousing way possible.

Bringing his eyes back up to his torso, Dante saw that his mate was also wearing a leather collar with a thick chain that stretched out at least 3 feet and was chained to the headboard…a perverse grin settling on Lion-O's face as he saw his older lover had been rendered speechless.

"So Dante, like what you see?"

The seductive purr that Lion-O had in his voice made Dante smirk, he'd been dreaming of something like this for the last three years. On the day that Luna and them had stormed Mundus' hideout, Dante received her blessings to be with his lover and promised her that he'd wait until the Thunderan Prince was ready to begin the more sexual parts of their relationship, and had told him this several times. So far, they'd only done foreplay that didn't lead to actual mating because Dante didn't want to hurt his lover.

However, that all seemed to change right now as Lion-O stared at Dante with a playful smile.

"Oh yeah, I _definitely_ like what I see. But, what's all this about, my sexy pet?" Dante asked as he went over to his chained beast and gently held the chain in his hand.

"Because, it's been three years since we hooked up…I think it's time to take this to the next level, don't you?" Lion-O said into his older lover's ear, his tongue darting out and gently flicking over the soft flesh, eliciting an appreciative grunt from the man.

Dante all but lost what little restraint he still had intact, that one action had nearly shattered his hold on his self control. He smirked at Lion-O, he was seriously ready to mate?

"Are you absolutely sure you're ready? I don't want to hurt you by rushing into this, we both need to know if you're ready to go this far."

Lion-O gently cupped Dante's face in his hands, his eyes lidding somewhat as he placed a sweet kiss on his lover's lips and smiling at him.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure that I'm ready for this."

(Here comes the lemon! You've been forewarned, if you no like then skip past this part cuz what happens from here on out after this warning is strictly _not_ PG-13 kiddies!)

Dante could feel his lover's smile against his lips, and felt that maybe it was time to show him what true mating entailed. He grabbed his lover and brought their lips together in a heated and fiery kiss, one hand going to the back of Lion-O's head and tilting it back slightly to deepen the kiss. Lion-O gasped as he felt the other hand go further down and gently squeeze his ass, his cock hardening slightly at the action. Dante then moved his lips from the Prince's and trailed them down his neck, leaving butterfly kisses and gentle bites in his journey to the area between neck and shoulder.

Dante licked the area softly with his tongue for a few seconds before sucking gently on the bare flesh, then he took the flesh between his teeth and bit down hard enough to leave a mark visible to everyone that saw it claiming that this boy belonged to him and no one else. He then moved his lips once more away from Lion-O's neck and decided to lay his lover down on the bed, his eyes by now glazed over somewhat in lust and wanting. Lion-O could feel the lust radiating off of his older lover and it made his already slightly hardened member harden even more.

Dante smirked before he brought his lips down onto a rosy nipple and took it in between his teeth, swirling around it with his tongue and biting it while his other hand gently pinched and rolled the bud between his fingers, eliciting loud moans from his Thunderan mate that could put the most expensive whore to shame. After both nipples were sufficiently hard, Dante resumed his trek down Lion-O's body, leaving kisses and licks in his wake as he traveled further down until he reached the leather pants that Lion-O was wearing.

He worked off the boots and let them hit the floor beneath their feet while he worked off his shirt, leaving them both half naked and Lion-O took in the view of his older lover. Honestly, Dante could've been a model with his sculpted abs and thin but muscular frame that was battle hardened yet soft at the same time.

Lion-O decided that now was his turn to show how the one on the receiving end could do. He reached up and grabbed Dante's shoulders in his slightly clawed hands and brought him in for a mind blowing kiss that nearly stole all the oxygen from their lungs. He then began licking down Dante's neck and also left a mating bite on his older lover's junction, a moan falling from Dante's mouth as he also received the same treatment he'd just lavished upon his younger lover.

By now, both lovers were hard as could be humanly possible. Lion-O's leather pants were becoming painfully tight with the tent he was currently pitching in his shorts, but he was relieved when his lover had the kindness to remove them and free his terribly hard cock from the leather prison.

"Oh my…looks like someone's happy that they're free, right Lion-O?" Dante asked teasingly, he knew it would get Lion-O riled up and ready. Dante also took this chance to remove his own boots and pants until they were both in their shorts. The younger Prince reached up to try and grab his lover's erection and stroke it but Dante grabbed his hand to prevent that, making the Prince pout cutely and Dante smirk evilly.

"Ah ah, you're such a naughty kitty for trying a devious trick like that. I think it's time to punish you for something that forward, don't you?"

Lion-O was nodding, the very thought of Dante being anymore seductive was making him aroused to the point where if something didn't happen soon then he'd explode from all the pent up pleasure in his body.

"Oh? And just how are you going to punish me, Master?"

"Like this." Dante got up and went over to his closet and grabbed a tie, he kept them around in case he'd have to go somewhere extravagant while on a mission. But for now, it functioned as a makeshift blind fold as he tied it around his kitty's eyes tight enough to hold it in place but not enough to where it hurt him.

"Now, you don't get to watch me do all sorts of wonderful things to you, you just get to feel."

Lion-O nodded weakly, his brain on overload from all the sensations that had assaulted him earlier…but now that he couldn't see, only feel, it made his position all the more erotic. He felt Dante slide his shorts off and heard him throw them somewhere in the room, then heard the man slide his own off before discarding them as well. He also felt a warm sensation envelop his hard member and start sucking, a choked gasp coming from his mouth as Dante began sucking on his cock like it was the sweetest lollipop the other had ever tasted.

The older lover smirked against his younger lover's cock as he kept taking every inch in until he had the whole organ in his mouth, then in his throat. He'd deep throated several boys and even older men before, but none of them were as addicting in taste alone as Lion-O was right now. He almost came right there as he gave a particularly hard suck, his lover couldn't handle anymore and let his release pour down Dante's throat.

Lion-O felt the pressure he'd built up break the walls as he came in his lover's warm cavern, but he was still hard as a rock due to the sucking that Dante had done to his cock. He then felt that same warmth on his member leave for a moment as he heard Dante walk across the hardwood floor and grab something off the dresser. Dante removed the cap from the mint scented bottle of lube and pour a liberal amount onto his fingers as he then came back to where his 'kitty' was laying, legs spread beautifully and entrance ready for entering.

Dante pushed one finger in gently, letting Lion-O get used to having the foreign appendage breach him before adding a second digit and starting a scissoring motion to stretch him open before he would replace them with his own member. Lion-O felt a small amount of pain at his entrance when the third finger was added, that is until they brushed against a small bundle of nerves deep inside of his lower region that made him arch his back slightly and moan loudly in pleasure.

"If you think this feels good, just wait and I'll have you moaning in pure bliss very soon my little kitty." Dante said with a perverse grin on his face and a sexy tone to his voice, which made Lion-O shiver in anticipation of what was to come.

After a few more minutes of preparing his lover, Dante removed the digits from Lion-O's entrance and slathered the scented lube on his own cock and moved to hover over his soon to be mate, the fully erect member nudging the outer ring of Lion-O's entrance.

"Lion-O, this may sting a bit but soon it will feel really good, I promise. Are you ready?" Dante asked before going any further, he wanted their first time to be gentle and as painless as possible.

"Y-yes, I'm ready."

Dante nodded and pushed the head in first, letting Lion-O feel the organ before going in further until he was fully inside the tight and welcoming heat. The Prince hissed in pain due to the size and thickness of the shaft until it was fully inside him, the pain almost tearing him apart and he cried from the breaching of his virginal walls. Dante reached up and kissed his lover on the lips, his hands moving towards Lion-O's legs and gently stroking them to calm him down and relax him a little. That seemed to work, because after a few minutes Lion-O was nodding at his lover to start moving.

Dante nodded and started out a slow pace to get his mate used to the sensation of being penetrated over and over by his cock. The speed soon increased to the point where the bed frame was shaking and sliding across the floor, moans and screams of bliss filling the room and house as they echoed off of the walls. Dante soon brushed against his lover's prostate again and the moans became ones of pure pleasure as Lion-O threw his head back and screamed his lover's name so loud everyone in Bellevue City probably heard them but neither of them gave a rat's ass at the moment.

"D-dante, d-don't st-ahhop!"

"Yeah, s-sure baby."

This was the pace that kept going for the next few hours, the only thing that changed was their positions- they did it doggy style, sideways, and even the 69 position until Dante had Lion-O literally melting in his hands from the raw pleasure flowing through both of them like liquid electricity. By the time their releases were coming, Lion-O was currently riding Dante like he owned the Nephilim beneath him. Dante had removed the blindfold after they had shifted to this position, he wanted to see his younger mate's eyes as they released together, those shimmering pools of blue now darkened over with lust and half lidded as they crashed their lips together in a mind numbing kiss. Lion-O then bit down on the mating mark he'd left on Dante and the Nephilim did the same to the Thunderan as the younger came all over his lover's chest and stomach while Dante released his own heavy load of seed deep inside of his mate's walls, the bond already complete and Lion-O pulled out to lay beside his mate.

"That…was…amazing, Dante."

"Yeah, it sure was. I love you, Lion-O."

The younger curled up against his mate, ignoring the chain and collar still fastened around his neck to lay his head on Dante's chest, listening to the beautiful beating of Dante's heart.

"Love you too, Dante." Lion-O said before sleep took him and the covers of the bed enveloped them as they fell into blissful slumber.

T.B.C.- Wow, those tow really know how to have fun eh? Anyway, read and review please!


	7. She's WHERE?

**New Frontier- a 'Legend Of Spyro' fic**

Disc.: I do _not_ own this game series, if I did then Cynder and Spyro would already have kids and Spyro would be a Guardian in place of Ignitus so back off with your burning hatred!

A/N: So, I'm glad that I finally have a direction to take this fic in regards to the other game that this crosses over with. Now I can finally get somewhere with the rest of it! For those who read the previous chapter, I thought I'd throw in some fun between Lion-O and Dante, and this one will pick up with Luna finding out that Cadence has disappeared to who knows where…here ya go, everypony!

**Ch.7- She's WHERE!?**

Luna stared at her family, noticing that one was missing and that the other three had rather odd reactions to her beforehand question. She'd gotten home just as her mate had asked her boys how they were going to tell her something and she'd asked what they were referring to, and their dispositions were rather disturbing. Noctis was looking at her with an expression that denoted nervousness and guilt, while her sons were looking anywhere but at her. So, on that note, Luna asked her question again…only this time, she asked it a bit more forcefully, hoping that would get some answers out of her stunned family.

"Alright, since it seemed no one heard me I'll ask again…boys, honey, where is Cadence?!"

This tone of voice had her sons looking at her, Eibahn trying not to cry and Alistair trying to think of a way to explain things without making her too angry.

"Well?"

Alistair gulped nervously, his copper-amber eyes locking with his mother's crystal blue ones.

"Um, mother, you may not like this but…"

"But?"

"I…had a vision."

"Really? You had a vision?!"

"Yeah."

"And what did you see?"

"Well…Dad was talking to Boltaro about something that involved you and him, me and Eibahn played hide and seek while Cadence snuck away to do something else, she picked up a gem and then she…disappeared."

Luna took all this in, surely her son was joking when he said that his little sister had vanished.

"Hold on…so you're telling me that Cadence is _GONE!?_" Luna said angrily, she hadn't been this livid since her mission to Bellevue when Mundus had gotten Lion-O sick with the Hell Gate.

All three male dragons shrunk back in fear of the Queen's rage, Alistair and Eibahn ready to shit themselves right there from her yelling at them.

"Noctis, how could you let them out of your sight?! What was so important that you had to talk to Boltaro instead of watching our children!?"

"Hey, he'd come by to congratulate us on our new family…the kids are the ones who slipped away when I was talking to him!"

"But that's because we wanted to play, so we thought the forest nearby would be perfect to do that."

"Yeah, and besides, Cadence is the one who got herself into this mess by sneaking away from us."

Luna looked at her husband and two children, her anger only increasing when they tried explaining themselves.

"Save your excuses boys, because as far as _I'm_ concerned, you're _all_ responsible for this mess! Now take me to where she disappeared, RIGHT NOW!"

Luna shouted as they led the way to where Cadence had vanished…all because of her curiosity.

(In another time and dimension lightyears away from Avalar)

The sky overhead was covered with pitch black clouds, lightning and thunder streaking and booming every few minutes. The buildings around the whole of the land were destroyed and crumbling, boiling hot lava covering the ground so that not even a glimpse of anything beneath it remained. Silver was gliding across the sky, his eyes taking in the ruined landscape sadly as he kept flying over the lava.

He looked at everything below and around him, his thoughts taking on a rather depressing turn.

'_This world was devastated before I was born, it's little more than a harsh and bleak place where we live in eternal darkness. Life itself in this place is a struggle to survive, and the people here live without hope. So, how did this happen? No one will answer me directly, but they always point to the flames.'_

Silver halted his flight as a pillar of fire rose up in front of him, stopping his advance. Using his psychic power, he sent out a wave of energy to knock the pillar away from him and sent it back into the magma beneath him before continuing his flight as well as his thoughts.

'_These flames…they burn away at my world, destroying everything in their path without hesitation and remorse. They come from an eternal life form that we cannot truly defeat, they're the Flames of Disaster, known as Iblis.'_

Silver's eyes then took on a hateful glimmer, the magma below making them light up with a red-amber glow as he heard an all too familiar voice call out to him.

"Silver!"

Silver let his gaze fall towards the one who'd called out to him, his eyes taking on a glint of worry and relief at seeing his childhood friend standing on one of the buildings nearest him beneath his body.

"Blaze, what's wrong?"

Blaze looked at Silver as her own eyes took on an expression of urgency.

"He's appeared again!"

Silver felt the power surge that he'd become all too familiar with, taking off in a flash of soft green light while Blaze followed after him by using the stable buildings to catch up to her best friend.

After roughly an hour of flying, jumping, and dodging, the two friends were standing in front of a massive behemoth towering over them and the building they stood on. It was roughly 30 feet tall and made of pure lava and brimstone, the heat radiating off of its' body enough to send any normal person running away before they were scorched by the sensation.

Instead, Silver and Blaze were standing firm before the beast, their eyes filled with nothing but hatred for the creature that had ravaged their world.

"Come on, you monster!" Silver shouted at the beast, its jaws letting out an intimidating roar.

As they attacked the beast, it kept trying to grab them or swipe them away with its' massive limbs and fiery blasts, but they were too quick for it to catch them. After roughly an hour of fighting with it, the behemoth retreated back into the lava below. But Blaze and Silver knew that this fight was far from being finished.

"Looks like we've stopped it for now."

"But it'll just rise up from its' ashes again, perhaps even more powerful than before."

Silver said depressedly as he punched a stone wall next to him.

"What's the point of all this? It will never end!"

"Calm down, Silver."

The hedgehog sighed, he knew that Blaze had a point but lately it all seemed to be for nothing and that their efforts were being wasted on avoiding the inevitable.

"Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Iblis?"

Both of them were silent, neither saying a word until a voice from a nearby presence caught their attention.

"By knowing the truth, of course."

They both looked up to see who it was that had spoken to them only to catch eyes with a black hedgehog, he was pure black with silver-gray streaks in his hair and a tuft of white on his chest as he continued to talk to them from his pedestal on high.

"Just as a flower grows from a seed or a chicken hatches from an egg, everything has an origin. You must find the being responsible for this future of yours and eliminate them."

Silver's eyes widened slightly, could it really be that easy to just end it all and fix what was wrong with everything in their world?

"Is that really the answer to our problem? Tell me, do you know who it is that's caused all this?"

The hedgehog stared at them, he seemed to have the answer for everything as he spoke to them again.

"Yes, I do. Follow me if you wish to learn the identity of the one responsible for this horribly ruined world of yours." The hedgehog said before taking off. Silver was ecstatic at finally being able to find the one who'd caused all this to happen to their world. Blaze, however, was somewhat reluctant to trust this unknown hedgehog so readily and voiced her concerns to Silver.

"Silver, I don't know about all this…what if he could be lying, or drawing us into a trap by saying what we wanna hear most?"

"Don't worry Blaze, I'm not gonna trust him fully yet…only enough to get information out of him, now let's go before we lose him!"

Blaze nodded, glad that her friend had the good sense not to rush into relying on a stranger to help them solve all of their problems.

After an hour of chasing after him, the two were standing in a closed off room with the mystery hedgehog. He had a large computer monitor set up before them, the screen blank for the time being as Silver and Blaze took in the layout of the room.

"To fix this present timeline, you will need to change the past."

Silver looked at the informant accusingly, was he seriously screwing with them right now?

"But that's impossible!"

"With _my_ help, you _can_…because _I_ have the power to travel through time."

"No way!"

The black hedgehog just kept explaining to them all that their little time travel mission would entail.

"If you want to change the past, you must eliminate the individual who awakened Iblis…The Iblis Trigger."

Silver stood there contemplating all that they'd just been told, if what this hedgehog was saying is true, then by taking this 'Iblis Trigger' out of the picture…their world could actually be saved!

"If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?"

"The Day of Disaster…here are the records of that horrid event, this was the day that Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world."

The screen then lit up and showed pictures of a beautiful town, and then came the photos of the fires that scorched that world to nothing but ashes and ruin.

"And you have this person to blame for that coming to pass."

The black hedgehog said as he gave Silver a purple Chaos Emerald, the image reflected brightly in the depths of the Emerald. Silver gasped at who he saw, it was another hedgehog like him and the mysterious black hedgehog in the room with them only this one was blue with sparkling green eyes. An evil smirk was on his face as the flames surrounded him, it was clear that _he_ was the one who'd made this horrible future their future.

"I see him! So, that blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger?"

Blaze stood there in thought, something about what Silver just said struck something in her…as though it had sparked some small shred of familiarity deep within her mind.

"Blue hedgehog…"

Silver then returned the Chaos Emerald to its' owner, the time had come for action to be taken.

"I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis trigger was still alive." The black hedgehog said as he materialized a small atom of black and purple energy. It then surrounded everyone in the room and the occupants disappeared, leaving no trace of there ever being anyone there.

(4 hours later)

The energy dispersed and vanished, leaving Silver standing in the middle of a lush, green forest. He looked all around at the forest, the green contrasting starkly from his own ruined hometown. Silver wasn't used to seeing such a beautiful scene, but he would gladly take this over the magma and destroyed buildings any day of the week.

"Where am I?"

Silver was so busy taking in all of the beauty of the forest that it only hit him after a few minutes that he was alone.

"Blaze? Blaze!" Silver tried calling out for his friend, but there was no response.

"I guess we all got separated. This is so unbelievable, this forest being here instead of the magma that I grew up being surrounded by…but now, I must fight for the future! I'm coming for you Iblis Trigger!" Silver said before taking off, never even noticing the dark blue glow that had blanketed where he was standing only minutes prior or even the one that had stepped out of the energy field before it too disappeared.

(With Blaze)

Blaze was walking around where she'd landed, the only things there besides her are a few wooden houses and the ocean. It shocked her at first, because all that she was used to seeing from the time she was a kitten was the magma and destroyed buildings, but seeing the actual ocean was a very welcoming sight for her. She would happily take this over her old life any time.

"So, this is the past…I hope Silver's ok, he's pretty insecure when he's alone…but, I suppose that's partly to do with his mother. The Iblis Trigger, blue hedgehog, what could all this mean?"

Blaze decided not to ponder too much longer on what the blue hedgehog had to do with the Iblis Trigger and walked away from the houses, hoping that she could find some answers to all the questions swimming around in her head like the gentle breezes caressing her face.

T.B.C.- Wow, lots went down just now eh? Anyway, if anyone can guess the identity of Silver's parents then I'll reward you with something special…so, you know the drill- read and review please!


	8. Roaring Flames

**New Frontier- a 'Legend Of Spyro' fic**

Disc.: I do _not_ own this game series, if I did then Cynder and Spyro would already have kids and Spyro would be a Guardian in place of Ignitus so back off with your burning hatred!

A/N: I checked on this fic recently, and am pleased to see that it currently has a favorite and a follow! So happy, I wanna explode like one of Deidara's clay birds! But I'll hold myself together and expend that energy somewhere else, like on the rest of this chapter!

**Ch.8- Roaring Flames**

Soleanna City was alight with fireworks, the colors painting the sky vividly with bright colors as the people filled the air with cheers and happiness. Tonight was the coronation of their Princess Elise, the boat carrying her across the water and towards the altar where a massive dish sat. She waved as the people cheered for her, a smile gracing the 16 year old girl's delicate features. Upon reaching the altar platform, the cheering quieted down and the only sounds that could be heard were the waters gently lapping against the bridges and the fires crackling as they burned, illuminating everything in a soft orange-red glow.

The Head Priest handed the Princess a beautifully ornate torch, small flame burning inside of it. The quiet cheering had increased somewhat and was a bit louder, as Elise gently held the torch in her hands and faced the altar before speaking to everyone around her.

"We give thanks for the blessed flames…May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light."

Elise bowed to the Priests one final time before she placed the flame into the round dish below, the flames lighting their way up the rails and into the massive rounded platform above. They quickly made their way up to said platform, illuminating the whole structure in brightly glowing flames as the people erupted into loud cheers that soon turned into screams of terror.

As the Princess wondered what could have made her people so frightened, her eyes looked up and saw the massive airship above the altar. She gasped in fear as robots were released from the cargo hatch and landed around her in a circle before she heard the voice of an elderly man.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna. I am Dr. Eggman. I've come to obtain the secrets of the Flames of Disaster from you, and take the Miracle Gems that are the key to its' secret, the Chaos Emerald!" The man said as he pointed to Elise.

To her credit, Elise stood firm against the crazed scientist, despite the fact that she wanted to turn and run from him…but, she couldn't really go anywhere due to the robots pointing their guns at them all.

Eggman smirked, this was really much too easy.

"Now Princess, this way please."

Elise refused as she began to back away from the man in front of her; it was obvious from his speech that he wanted to cause harm to her or even worse, her beloved people. Before she could get any further, a powerful whirlwind began twirling around her that was not only picking up speed but glowing bright blue. Eggman scowled, there was only one being responsible for this blue whirlwind…it infuriated him to no end that he always managed to show up just in time to thwart his plans.

"My, that's a pretty snazzy performance there Doc."

Elise took in the form of the blue hedgehog that had shown up to supposedly save her from this Dr. Eggman fellow, her eyes widening as a shocked gasp left her throat. He reminded her of someone she'd met before, but that couldn't be possible.

"You? It can't be."

The blue hedgehog smirked mischievously as the robots opened fire on him, easily dodging their shots and taking them out with acrobatic bounces and kicks. Elise had never seen anything or anyone move that fast before, it was amazing how fast he was…almost supersonic in his agility, but this only served to make Dr. Eggman even more angry than he was before.

He then zipped over to her, a smile forming on his face as he introduced himself to her.

"I'm Sonic…Sonic the Hedgehog. I'd love to stay and chat with the good doctor here, but I think it's time for us to bounce out don't you?" Sonic said as he picked up Elise bridal style and ran off with her.

"Not that infuriating hedgehog again!"

"Catch ya later, Doc!"

Eggman couldn't very well let Sonic get away from him, especially not with the Princess so he ordered all of his robots to give pursuit while he went back up to his airship and sped off after them.

On a rooftop not too far away, Silver watched the whole scene with great interest…and also great rage. It seemed the Iblis Trigger was as evil as he saw in the Emerald, only he would bring about an attack on an innocent city like this and then make off with a hostage.

"I finally found you…the Iblis Trigger."

On the ground, Sonic was still running with Elise in his arms, the Princess doing her best to keep from falling out of his grip while he kept running.

"Um, why are you helping me?" she asked Sonic with a sense of great curiosity, she'd only just met him and here he was carrying her off like some blushing bride.

"No special reason." Sonic replied while never once slowing down or letting her go as he jumped over fallen objects or up onto higher ledges to get that much further away from their pursuers.

"Sonic!" Elise said fearfully as she spied the robots blocking their way, Sonic putting her down long enough to take them out with a few kicks. He turned around upon hearing her scream, his eyes going wide at what he saw and a scowl appearing on his face.

"I'm afraid our little game ends now. You put on quite a good performance, Sonic, but it seems this is your final curtain call." Eggman said as he began lifting away from Sonic with Elise in his grasp. The Princess struggled to get her arm free, and when she did she threw an object to him.

"Sonic, take this!"

Sonic looked up just in time to see what she'd thrown at him, a bright blue Chaos Emerald.

"I've got it! And don't worry, I'll rescue you…I promise!"

"I know, and thank you."

Eggman grimaced at both the touching display between them and the fact that Sonic had the Emerald instead of him.

"Hmph, it's only a matter of time before it's mine. Until then, you can hold onto it for me."

Sonic could only watch as the airship took off with Elise, he would keep his word and rescue her…he just needed time to find them, and when he did Eggman would go down.

Silver was also watching the airship fly off, but right now his mind was more preoccupied with how he'd confront the Iblis Trigger without putting innocent people in harm's way of their upcoming battle. He smiled as he thought of the perfect time and place for their showdown, all that was required now was to wait.

(In the Soleanna Forest)

Cadence had spent the better half of the day wandering around the forest she'd landed in once that blue aura had disappeared. She tried sensing the energies of her parents and siblings, but that yielded nothing at all except time wasted. As the day turned to night, Cadence surmised that wherever she'd ended up, it was far enough away that no one she knew would be able to find her any time soon so she curled up inside the hollowed out trunk of a tree and fell asleep, praying to the celestials that tomorrow would be better.

(In Avalar)

Luna was beyond angry at her husband and sons, even more so at Noctis because he'd let them out of his sight long enough for something to happen to one of them. She went back to the area that Alistair had seen in his vision, her keen and highly developed sense of smell picking up the scent of wind and earth. She also saw something glimmering in the dirt, it was a bright sapphire blue and soft like feathers. She gathered as much of it as she could and brought it to Avalar's resident gems and crystals expert, a dragon named Maison. He took the dust and brought it into his house, ushering Luna inside so he wouldn't have to go looking for her to bring her the results. After 6 hours of waiting and sleeping, Maison called for the Dragon Queen to tell her of what he'd found.

"Luna."

"Maison, what all have you found from this dust?"

"Well, for one thing this gem is definitely not native to our world…it came from another world, one that is astronomically different from ours called Soleanna. Second, this gem is called a 'Chaos Emerald' and has time travel capabilities."

Luna looked at Maison passively, with all the traveling to different realms that she's been doing lately, nothing could surprise her anymore. The Shadow dragon looked at the Queen with a bored look on his face, but quickly finished his explanation before she decided to take her anger out on him.

"Anyway, I've managed to piece together a replica of that same Emerald and its' time travel properties…just enough to send you to that world to look for your daughter. If you're wondering how I knew about Cadence, I heard you scream bloody murder all the way from here. I can send you there tonight and you should arrive in Soleanna by tomorrow morning, are you up for it?"

"Yes."

"Alright, hold onto the Faux Emerald and I'll send you off with the incantation. Ready?"

Luna nodded at Maison, his eyes closing as he summoned the incantation to his mind and shouted it loud enough to echo softly off the walls of his house.

"_Machafuko Kudhibiti!_"

The last thing anyone saw that night was a bright blue glow as Luna felt herself being carried through the dimensions, her thoughts going to her missing little girl.

'_Hold on Cadence, I'm coming for you!_'

T.B.C.- Sorry if the chapters are so short this far, but they're setting the atmosphere for the later ones…which will be longer, I promise. Also, the phrase that Maison spoke is Swahili for 'Chaos Control', thank you google translate!


	9. Silver Wind and White Water

**New Frontier- a 'Legend Of Spyro' fic**

Disc.: I do _not_ own this game series, if I did then Cynder and Spyro would already have kids and Spyro would be a Guardian in place of Ignitus so back off with your burning hatred!

A/N: Wow, I'm really on a roll today, this is the second chapter that I've managed to squeeze out today! I'm so relieved with myself that it makes me want to write as much as possible before my hands cramp out on me and beg to stop writing for today, but I shall keep pushing them until I feel it's time to let them rest.

**Ch.9- Silver Wind and White Water**

Silver watched as that blue hedgehog ran off after the Princess and that massive airship, his resolve to defeat him and stop Iblis from being summoned stronger than ever as he jumped onto an adjoining rooftop. Upon landing, Silver felt himself being embraced by a small yet strong pair of arms and a voice near his ear indicated that the owner of the arms was female.

"I've found you, Sonic!"

"Hey!"

"It's about time I finally caught you again!"

Silver was confused as he took in the girl who'd obviously mistaken him for someone else, to his surprise it was a pink hedgehog. When she felt no response from him, she looked at him confusedly before her confusion settled in and she pointed at him accusingly.

"Hey, you're not Sonic!"

She then looked away embarrassedly and whacked him hard enough to almost fall off the roof.

"Um, I'm sorry!"

"Ah, I'm…"

Before the pink hedgehog could get his name, Silver's eyes went back to where he'd last seen the blue hedgehog running and was infuriated when he saw that he was gone.

"Hey! Where'd he go?"

Silver couldn't believe his horrible luck, while he was distracted by this girl the Iblis Trigger had disappeared from view and he was now pissed.

"He must've run off!"

The pink hedgehog looked at Silver, it seemed that because of her impulsiveness to find her Sonic he'd lost whoever it was he was looking at and couldn't help the need to apologize.

"I'm sorry, did you miss someone because of me?"

Silver looked at her, his anger melting away slightly from her sincere apology. She hadn't meant to interfere with his mission, and was truly sorry for making him lose sight of his target.

"Ah…it's okay, the guy I'm looking for is still on the island. I'm sure I'll find him."

"Well then, let me help you!"

"What?"

"Two heads are better than one when you're looking for someone, right?"

"Hey, wait just a second!"

Before he could protest further, the pink hedgehog was in his personal space and insisting on helping him. This girl's stubbornness could put Blaze to shame as she started asking him questions.

"What's your name?"

"…Silver."

"That's a nice name. I'm Amy Rose, it's nice to meet you!"

Before Silver could even think of running off, Amy started dragging him by his hand behind her.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

But his plea fell on deaf ears as she dragged him along, her thoughts straying to Sonic and hoping that he was alright.

(The next morning)

The sun had risen up and settled over the Soleanna Forest, the wildlife awakening with the day. Birds began singing and other small animals set about their routines, while a young dragoness had also woken up and was stretching her back as much as she could inside her tiny hovel.

Cadence had let her eyes flutter open when the sun's warm rays fell on her face, sea green orbs catching the light and making them glow. As she stepped out of the tree she'd slept in the previous night, Cadence stretched her wings and back to allow herself better movement as she continued to explore the forest. After walking around the wooded area for about 10 minutes, she found a nearby lake and began fishing for her breakfast. Cadence had caught around 25 fish and ate them all greedily, having no one to share food with was refreshing…and also lonely, her heart yearning for her brothers and father, especially her mother LunaRose.

As she drank from the clear lake, Cadence's eyes caught the blue glow of light as a portal appeared across the lake and something stepped out of it…her eyes going wide at who it was and a smile coming onto her face.

Standing directly across from her on the other side of the lake was LunaRose, her mother. But it seemed that the dragoness had yet to see her, so she began calling out to her.

"Mama!"

(With Luna)

Luna stepped out of the portal as soon as it opened, not surprised at all when it immediately closed behind her. It seemed that there wasn't much to this world called Soleanna, just a huge and empty forest.

"Alright, now to find Cadence. If she landed anywhere near here, I should be able to-"

"Mama!"

Luna paused in her tracks when she heard a small but obviously feminine voice call her name, her ears twitching when she heard it call her again. She then put her nose into the air, allowing her highly attuned sense of smell to catch a scent that was different from all the usual scents that a forest had: grass, trees, leaves, water, and even the air all had different scents to them. When her nose picked up the smell of earth, tears, and a small but sweet gale she knew right away who this particular set of smells belonged to.

Her ears then picked up the voice again and followed it, her eyes widening and tears falling from them…all the way on the other side of the lake in front of her was Cadence, at last she'd found her daughter!

"Cadence!"

"Mama!"

Luna spread her wings and took off across the lake, her daughter meeting her halfway and both of them embracing each other mid flight. The Queen was so overjoyed to find her missing child, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Cadence, thank the Celestials that I've found you!"

Cadence nodded against her mother's chest, both of them flying back to where Luna had landed a few minutes ago.

"Mama, I was so scared that you wouldn't find me!"

"Well, I'm here now my child…and I'll never leave you alone again."

Cadence felt that now was the perfect time to apologize, had it not been for her overly curious nature neither of them would be stuck here right now.

"Mama, I'm so sorry…it's all my fault that we're in this place, if I hadn't picked up that gem-"

Luna looked at her daughter, guilt obviously being displayed on her face and smiled reassuringly at her as she gently stroked her daughter's head.

"It's alright, dear. If anyone's to blame, it's your father for not doing a better job at keeping an eye on you. When we get back home, I'm gonna give him such an earful…as well as your brothers. But for now, let's get out of this forest and try to find the nearest city. According to the wind patterns and the sounds riding on their currents, the nearest city is…this way."

Cadence nodded at Luna and the two of them flew off towards Soleanna City, neither of them even imagining what sort of fate lie ahead of them.

(Northern Tundra)

The sounds of a Klaxon alarm resounded through the air loud enough to echo across the frozen landscape, robots already assembling to face the intruder that had set them off. As they continued to walk through the snow, a flash of black and red zipped by too fast for them to pin down the source but they still had their guns ready to take them out.

Shadow just stayed beyond their sight and behind the tree line, not wanting them to open fire on him if he could avoid it. But he couldn't stay out of their sight forever, so he began rushing past them, using their own guns against them as they shot the shit out of each other and he jumped up to avoid the rest. He also took out more of them with his quick but precise attacks, his focus soon leaving their broken remains and gearing towards the prison gates he was now standing in front of.

He jumped over the gates, the spotlights trying to pinpoint him but Shadow made sure not to allow them to do so. A beeping sound that came from his wrist brought his attention to the device strapped there, the barrel he was standing next to keeping the light off of him.

"Transmission from HQ, there's an SOS coming from Eggman's base. The last communication with our Agent was 26 hours ago; we expect an immediate rescue, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Understood, initiating the mission now."

Shadow heard the line cut out after he'd spoken, which meant that it was time for him to get started. He let the energy of the Chaos Emerald envelop him and he soon found himself out of sight of the prison spotlights that were shimmering across the snow. After 45 minutes of sneaking around and avoiding robots, Shadow found himself walking across the inside of a large open field. The snow crunched softly under his rocket shoes, his guard up for the most part and not letting it stray for even a moment.

Rouge followed behind him, her eyes darting back and forth between Shadow's back and the large glowing stone in her arms. It seemed worth bringing along, but to make up for all the pain in the ass work he went through to rescue her, Shadow refused to even touch the object and made Rouge carry it the whole way back instead of helping her.

"Don't you want to know what this is?" Rouge asked her obviously still pissed off friend, which made them stop walking for a moment.

"My assignment was to rescue you, nothing more. So no, I don't care what that thing is." Shadow said angrily, it was obvious that he was far from being in a good mood and would probably stay that way until they got back to HQ. Rouge just let her friend keep walking ahead of her, irritation settling into her voice as well.

"Fine." She said with a huff, Shadow was difficult enough to work with when he wasn't in a foul mood…but when he was this angry, it was next to impossible to stay on his good side, especially if he had to do all the work and bail someone's ass out alone.

Honestly, she had no idea what exactly Tails saw in Shadow that had made the sweet and intelligent fox fall in love with him. Then again, she could see a few things that had the fox totally enraptured with her stoic and thoroughly pissed -off-right-now friend: he was handsome, smart, could hold his own in a fight, and would go to any lengths to get what he wanted.

"With you, it's always business." Rouge said still somewhat irritated with him. Before Shadow could respond, the ground beneath their feet began shaking and rumbling violently. The sounds of jet engines could be heard above their heads, Shadow and Rouge letting their eyes catch sight of three robots as they landed in front of them with guns aimed at them.

"It seems they don't want us to leave."

"Let's get this over with." Shadow said, his hands already balling into fists. Maybe taking his frustrations out on these targets would put him in a better mood.

After taking them out, Shadow and Rouge were standing on a rounded platform in an unknown room. There was a large screen in front of them, a digital map displaying the bird's eye geographical shot of a city.

"Ah, Soleanna, the City of Water. It has a constitutional monarchy, ya know." Rouge said matter-of-factly.

"Its' primary industries are tourism and crafting precision machinery." Shadow kept listening to his treasure obsessed and jewel hunting friend as he saw a portrait hanging on the wall, it was of a beautiful girl who looked to be no older than 15 or 16.

"That's their current Sovereign, Elise The Third. She's the youngest Princess to date that's become ruler of the people of Soleanna, she's only 16."

Shadow kept staring at Elise's painting until another thought tore his attention away from her.

"Why does Eggman's base lead to an odd place like this?"

"How should I know? I just followed my orders and retrieved the item." Rouge said as she held up the item in question that Shadow had dismissed as nothing important earlier. He was still thoroughly pissed that Rouge had gotten herself caught to steal whatever that thing was, but his anger had died down somewhat after fighting with those robots.

Now that Shadow had cooled down a little, he looked at what exactly that thing was. It looked like a staff made of finely cut marble with a large magenta Rose Quartz lodged in the top of it, with dragonic wings on either side of the top of the staff and a glowing purple crystal in the middle of the object. It seemed to be an object used for a ritual, but it would probably also be worth a lot of money to the right buyer.

"Anyway, I have a little favor to ask you. Could you escort me to the GUN rendezvous point?"

Shadow knew deep in the back of his mind that he was gonna regret this, but he still needed to vent and maybe he'd find more robots along the way to take his anger out on.

"Where's the rendezvous point?"

"The ancient castle of Soleanna, in Kingdom Valley." Rouge said as she pointed to the red area of the map, it seemed to be quite the distance on foot and they couldn't waste anymore time standing around. Shadow still had to report in to his superiors, and Rouge had to get to this GUN rendezvous point so that left them no more afforded luxury such as time.

"Right, let's get going then."

Rouge nodded as Shadow took off ahead of her and she followed behind not too long after him, her wings carrying her across the sky as she gazed down at him from above, a smirk appearing on her face.

Yup, she could definitely see why Tails had fallen for him.

T.B.C.- So, a lot happened just now huh? How will Cadence react to seeing things like cars and computers? Read on to find out!


	10. Mother and Daughter's New Adventure

**New Frontier- a 'Legend Of Spyro' fic**

Disc.: I do _not_ own this game series, if I did then Cynder and Spyro would already have kids and Spyro would be a Guardian in place of Ignitus so back off with your burning hatred!

A/N: Welcome to Ch.10, things are coming along smoothly and as I revealed last chapter Tails has a thing for Shadow…it's so cute, should I pair Knuckles up with Silver, or with Amy? Maybe Sonic will have somebody by the end of this fic? I'm still not sure, but the fixed pairing is TailsxShadow. If you guys have any ideas, I'd love to hear from you!

**Ch.10- Mother And Daughter's New Adventure**

Cadence silently walked next to Luna, the two of them taking in the forest as they kept heading east. Luna's ears were constantly twitching and rotating, making the small wind dragoness confused at the action.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Luna asked Cadence as they kept walking.

"Why are you moving your ears around so much?" Cadence asked curiously.

Luna thought of the best way to answer her daughter's question, so she figured the simplified way would be best for her little girl's ever inquisitive mind.

"Because, as Queen I have to keep constant surveillance of everything around me. From the ground and even in the air, my senses are always on high, listening, feeling, seeing and smelling. Even underwater, my eyes are tracking every subtle movement that may or may not denote danger. Someday, you too will understand when you have your own friends and home to look out for Cadence. Hope that answered your question honey, because we're here."

Cadence looked around and saw nothing but more woods, causing her mother to smile at her.

"No, look ahead. Over there." Luna said while pointing a paw towards the gate that led to their destination, Cadence's eyes widening as she took in what looked to be a city.

"Welcome to Soleanna City."

(Soleanna City Streets)

Sonic was running around in a blur, trying to find any sign of Elise's whereabouts or suspicious activity, such as Eggman's robots tearing shit up for no reason. As he kept running, he never took notice of anyone walking by until he ran right into something that let out a semi-pained groan. Sonic looked down to see that he was sitting atop something, and that something was female as she let out an irritated growl.

"Could you _please_ get off of me?! You're hurting my wings!"

"Oh, sorry about that…didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I know." The girl let out a huff of annoyance as this blue creature offered her a hand, which she took and allowed him to help her stand on all fours as she stretched her wings out to see if they were still working right.

"Yup, still working. So, who and what are you?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said as he shook her paw, which he noted to himself was somewhat smaller than his and really soft, he could feel that much through his glove.

"Well, I suppose it's nice to meet you as well. I'm Cadence, dragon princess."

Before either of them could get further in their introductions, Cadence heard the voice of her mother Luna as she walked up to the both of them not even five minutes later. Luna took in the sight of the one her daughter was conversing with, his scent giving off a feeling of tranquility and confidence.

"Cadence, who is this boy?"

"Oh, this is Sonic. Sonic, this is my mom LunaRose."

"Nice to meet ya, ma'am." Sonic said as he held out his hand in a gesture of a handshake, the white dragoness taking it after a few seconds. He was surprised to see they had the same paw shape and figure, and he found himself liking the both of them as another voice had interrupted their somewhat conversation.

"Sonic!"

He turned around towards the voice and saw it was his best friend, Tails.

"Tails, long time no see!"

"I'm glad that you're here, I heard that you tried to save their Princess from Dr. Eggman."

"Dr. Eggman? Who's that?!" Cadence asked curiously, she'd never heard of anyone like that before. Then again, this wasn't Avalar that they were stuck in right now, it was the world of Soleanna. Sonic turned to the dragons that he'd been talking to before Tails had shown up.

"You guys don't know who Dr. Eggman is?" Tails asked as he turned to see two dragons, a yelp coming from his throat as he fell back on his ass in shock.

"Sonic, who are they?!"

"Oh, right. Tails, this is Cadence and her mother LunaRose. Cadence, Luna, this is Tails…he's my best friend, and genius of our little enterouge. Speaking of, have you been able to find Knuckles anywhere?"

"No, not yet. Anyway, it's pretty amazing to find living dragons here in Soleanna! I thought they were always just legend or myth, but here are two right in front of us."

Luna laughed lightly at Tails' outburst, she remembered that Dante had reacted to Noctis in this same fashion when she went to Bellevue.

"Yes, well my daughter and I are actually from Avalar. Cadence had found a Chaos Emerald and ended up being transported to this realm, but we don't have any way to get back home just yet. In the meantime, you rescued a Princess, Sonic?" the white dragoness asked curiously, she wanted to learn more of what was going on. Maybe if they gathered enough information, they could find a way to get back home to Avalar.

"Yeah, I did. But Eggman captured her."

Tails knew that look on his friend's face, it was the kind that he was all too familiar with.

It was a look of determination.

"You're going to rescue her, aren't you? Let me help! I don't know what Eggman's up to, but it can't be a good thing."

"Ok, with your help it should be a piece of cake!"

"Hold on, you two. My daughter and I have stumbled into this mess of yours, and we'd like to lend a hand. Do you have anything at all with this Dr. Eggman fellow's scent on you?"

Sonic tried remembering if he did, then realized that he had a piece of one of his robots with him. He pulled out the broken robot hand and held it out for Luna to see.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because, if I can get his scent then I can track him all the way to where he's currently hiding out. Once I have a scent, I can hold it for many years at a time- it's how I managed to find this city, I picked up the scent of the buildings from the wind currents blowing through it and into the forest where the portal let me out."

Tails and Sonic were both shocked.

"Ok, well here ya go." Sonic replied and held the mangled electronic part out, watching with great interest as Luna sniffed the whole piece, her eyes closing in concentration as she tried to pinpoint where the evil doctor could be hiding out.

"Well, there's not much for me to work with. If I can get a stronger scent source, I might be able to better track him. For now, let's go meet up with this Knuckles person you mentioned earlier."

Tails and Sonic nodded as they both took off towards the Industrial Yard, Luna and Cadence taking flight as they scanned from the air. It didn't take long for them to find the Yard, or for trouble to find them. They found nothing here, but Luna had picked up the scent of salt water and they followed it to the Soleanna Bay. After having to deal with more robots, Luna found the airship and tried to take it out with a blast of water but she was hit by a missile that sent her hurtling into the ground. Cadence rushed to her mother's side, relieved when she stood back up and shook off the damage. The airship kept flying away, and Sonic was starting to get angry at how they'd come so close only to fail.

"It looks like the Princess is being moved to another location. Let's head back to the city for now!"

Sonic nodded as he followed Tails, the dragons already flying above them and heading back with sour looks on their own faces.

(With Elise)

The Princess just sat in her stone cell, it had already been nearly 2 days since she was abducted and no one had come to her rescue. She was starting to give up hope, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she kept praying to the Soleanna Sun to bring her a savior, preferably Sonic. He'd made a promise, and she was starting to doubt that he'd be able to keep it.

She remembered her father's words, and they served to bring her some small measure of comfort.

'_Good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave, and don't cry…no matter what happens.'_

Elise smiled somewhat at her father's comforting words, her attention going to the nearby wall when she heard voices outside of it…one of them being female.

"She's in here! I'll break down the wall, you get in there and rescue her Sonic!"

"Alright!"

Elise was wary, but she couldn't believe her luck when Sonic walked through the hole in the wall made by…a dragon?

"Sonic? What is that?!" Elise said while pointing at Luna. Cadence and Tails had gone back to the city to wait for them.

"That, my dear, is a dragon. But other than that, how are ya holding up?"

"I'm fine…I'm so glad that you came."

"Yeah well, I always keep my word!"

"Uh, Sonic…I think we've got bigger problems to worry about than her freaking out over me."

They turned at hearing Luna's concerns and saw a massive robot, it looked like a gigantic dog with a laser cannon aimed at them. They soon heard a voice in the room with them, a round man stepping into the light. His eyes widened at Luna, but he chose not to freak out like the others had.

"Well well, it appears that a pesky rat has stuck its' nose where it doesn't belong…well, a hedgehog to be more precise."

Luna snorted derisively at the man, she wasn't afraid of him or his robotic scrap pile. She'd faced off against Mundus and came back alive from that, there was no way she would fear these two clowns.

"So, you must be Dr. Eggman, I'm LunaRose. I tell you this because it's only polite that you know my name, since I already know yours by scent from your robots and my friend Sonic."

Dr. Eggman looked at the white dragoness, a smirk falling onto his face. Dragon or not, he was still gonna keep them from escaping.

"So, you figured all that out just by smelling a few robots? Ah well, it doesn't matter either way to me. The Princess is mine-"

"Isn't she a little too young for you? I mean, I've heard of people taking a young lover but come on! You look old enough to be her father, for Celestials' sake!"

"I meant, she's mine until I unlock the secrets of the Flames of Disaster from her."

"Luna!"

"Right, let's go!"

The battle soon began, Sonic distracting it long enough for Luna to destroy it with continuous blasts of water. Once the robot was destroyed, Sonic grabbed Elise and the three of them escaped…Eggman's robots in pursuit, and none of them could afford to stop until the Princess was safe back home in Soleanna.

(1 hour later)

The three of them had managed to shake Dr. Eggman and his robots off of their trail by taking a dip in a lake and this would make them harder to track from the air. Luna decided to fly ahead and make sure that no robots or the good doctor had stationed themselves nearby. Sonic and Elise were walking through a field of grass, the Princess growing tired after walking for an hour without resting.

The two of them finally stopped for a minute when Sonic saw how tired the Princess looked, he figured resting for a few minutes couldn't hurt. Elise turned to look at Sonic and a small smile appeared on her face, her hand absently carding her hair back to settle behind her ear.

"I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help."

"Eh, it was no big deal. Rescuing people is all a part of the job, ya know?" The blue Hedgehog cringing a little when pain shot through his right arm, the Princess suddenly grew concerned at seeing her newfound friend in pain of any kind at all.

"You're hurt!"

"Oh, this is nothing; I've been through much worse."

"Don't say that, if you're hurt then you should have the injury treated before it gets worse." Elise said disbelievingly as she tore off a piece of her dress and began wrapping the wound on Sonic's arm. The blue Hedgehog looked away nervously, he wasn't used to people doing things like this for him…especially not pretty girls like Elise. After a few minutes, the injury was all taken care of until they could find better treatment for it.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault…"

Sonic looked down at the Princess as she seemed to grow sad, after she'd treated his wound he wouldn't let her feel any kind of pain if he could help it.

"Smile."

Elise looked up to see Sonic waving his finger in a sort of 'oh no, don't be sad' kind of gesture, a butterfly landing on the end of the Hedgehog's nose for a minute before flying away. They watched the purple-blue butterfly take off and head towards another patch of grass, Elise finally smiling at the serene beauty of the grassy hills they were witnessing.

Sonic also smiled, it made him feel better that he could cheer the depressed girl up and snap her out of her sad mood.

"Your smile…that's all I need."

Elise smiled once more as she walked to catch up to the already departing Hedgehog, silence being all that enveloped them before Luna came back and started walking with them. She too wanted to walk with her friends, this gave her a chance to rest her wings and also get more information about these so-called 'Flames of Disaster' that that Dr. Eggman weirdo had mentioned earlier.

The white dragoness initiated the conversation first, Sonic eternally grateful to her for breaking the awkward silence that'd fallen over them.

"That Eggman creep mentioned the Flames of Disaster earlier in our encounter with him, is that the reason why he's after you Elise?"

The Princess looked into Luna's deep and clear blue eyes that reminded one of a beautiful lake on a warm summer's afternoon before answering her question.

"Yes, the Sun God that our country honors is called Solaris. It's been said that Solaris' rage would destroy the world, his wrath takes the form of what's called the Flames of Disaster. 10 years ago, we almost faced the full wrath of his fury…I was just a little girl back then, so I don't remember what exactly happened very well. It was during that day that I lost my father. Now, that same man is trying to cause the same disaster again…what can I do?"

Luna was pondering over all that she and Sonic had been told just now, this sounded a lot like something that'd happened in her world when Illuminus brought fire down upon Avalar when Malefor tried to forcibly take control of the whole world. She was pulled from her thoughts when Elise spoke again, Sonic had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her along behind him. Luna spread her white wings and took off into the sky, the slow and quiet beating of her large wings causing a gust of wind to blow across the grass as the two on the ground below her had started running. Elise was laughing happily as Sonic smiled and the three of them headed back to Soleanna City, the white dragoness' heart filled with joy as she too got caught up in the carefree moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- I apologize for the very long hiatus on the continuation of this chapter and fic, but life has a very nasty habit of keeping one from doing what they want until the end of the day. Even so, this ain't finished yet so read and review plz!


End file.
